


Just Us Two

by XFangHeartX



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, F/M, Romance, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: It's summer vacation for the students of Shikon High and Inuyasha plans to spend the summer in style with his beloved Kagome. Follow these two in their continuing romance through the summer months. Sequel to Only You.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Monday, June 9th. 11:55 AM.  
  
The air was getting warmer as the days went by. Where there were once flower petals raining down from the trees, there were now bright sunny rays and the sound of cicadas buzzing. All these changes meant only one thing: summer would be coming soon.  
  
At Shikon High School, the air was abuzz with chatter. The students, both human and demon alike, were all heading out to the cafeteria for lunch period. As they did, they all talked about one thing and one thing only: their plans for summer vacation. For instance, some girls sat at a table in the corner, chatting amongst themselves as typical girl cliques do.  
  
"So what are you doing for the summer, Naomi?"  
  
"Hmm...dunno. I'll probably go see my grandparents for a few weeks. What are you doing?"  
  
"Probably just stay home and eat junk food."  
  
The girls all laughed while nearby, a group of boys also chatted about their plans.  
  
"What are you doing for summer break, Tatsuki?"  
  
"I think I'll finally ask Mizune if she'll go out with me."  
  
"Mizune? The snake demon girl you've been crushing on for the past few weeks?"  
  
"Yeah. I figured it was about time, you know?"  
  
"I don't blame ya. She is pretty hot!"  
  
As the students talked and gossiped, there was one particular student who was heading up the stairs to the roof, holding a bundle in her hands. She had a look of excitement on her face and she couldn't stop the giggling that was bubbling up inside her chest. A warm blush was painted on her cheeks as she carried the bundle up the stairs. Her raven hair was tied up in a ponytail as a measure to keep off the summer heat.  
  
Kagome Higurashi, a second-year student with spiritual powers, was going to give her boyfriend a homemade lunch she made.  
  
In the past, she didn't think she'd ever do something like this: cooking homemade meals for someone she cared for. Now that she was actually dating someone for real instead of just sleeping around with guys, she couldn't contain her giddiness. She could imagine the look on his face, now, the moment he took that first bite. She honestly felt like they were already married, even though they were still in high school.  
  
As Kagome headed up the stairs, her phone buzzed, causing her to pull it out of her pocket.  
  


**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM INUYASHA:**

**"Hey, where R U? I'm starving."**

****  
Kagome giggled as she began to text back.  
  


**KAGOME:**

**"I'll be there soon." ^^**

**INUYASHA:**

**"I hope so. My stomach's about to eat itself."**

****  
Kagome giggled. "Oh, Inuyasha..."  
  
She then headed up the stairs, passing several students on the way there, particularly of the male variety.  
  
"Hey...isn't that Kamakiri Kagome?"  
  
"I heard they don't call her that, anymore...not since she and Inuyasha Taisho started going out about a couple of months back."  
  
"Are you serious? Aww, man...I thought I could get a chance to score!"  
  
"Dude, don't let Taisho hear you say that!"  
  
"Are you kidding?! I wouldn't say it to his face! You know what he'd do to me?!"  
  
Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. It seems that despite how much things have changed, part of her reputation still followed her. Despite that, she smiled. She wasn't going to let that bother her. Not today. She was going to be spending a much-needed break with her beloved boyfriend.  
  
Soon, Kagome opened the door to the school roof, where she was soon greeted by three familiar faces.  
  
First was Sango Tachibana, a third-year sophomore that was skilled in martial arts and Kagome's best friend since childhood. Because of Sango's fierce and protective attitude, some people often called her Kagome's bodyguard. Her younger brother, Kohaku, had been injured from a hit-and-run earlier this spring, but thankfully, he survived the incident and was now in his third year of middle school.  
  
Then there was Miroku Tatsuya, also a third-year student. He was a Buddhist priest-in-training who had a bit of a reputation amongst the female student body as a ladies' man. Even though he and Sango were dating now, it seemed that old habits died hard with him. To this day, Sango still doesn't know why or how she fell him, but here she was.  
  
"Hey, Kagome!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"How's it going?" Miroku asked with his arm draped around Sango's shoulders.  
  
"Pretty good," Kagome answered. "Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hey, baby girl."  
  
Kagome turned and smiled fondly at the one who spoke: her half-demon boyfriend, Inuyasha Taisho.  
  
Inuyasha was in his third year of high school, now. A half-demon born of a human mother and a dog demon father, Inuyasha had quite the reputation at the school for being a juvenile delinquent. He often had a nasty temper and got into fights with anyone who so much as even looked at him funny...at least, that's what people believed. Really, Inuyasha was a big marshmallow at heart with an affinity for small and cute animals. He actually adopted a stray kitten a few months back that he had affectionately named Miyuki.  
  
"Hey, boo," Kagome said as she walked up to Inuyasha and stood on the very tips of her toes, kissing him on his lips while Miroku and Sango smiled at them.  
  
It was hard to believe that just about three months ago, in the middle of spring, that Inuyasha nearly killed Kagome when they first met.  
  
It all started way back in March. Inuyasha had been asked by Miroku to help him recover a confiscated DVD (Sexy-Ninja-Something-Or-Other, Inuyasha couldn't quite remember the name) during the night, sometime after curfew. During that time, Kagome came outside after being bullied by a bratty girl and her clique. Back then, Kagome had a bit of a foul reputation for sleeping around with guys and...well, the bullying got to be so bad for her, that she felt like she wanted to die. That night, Inuyasha nearly granted her wish, but he struggled with his inner demon.  
  
Not wanting to bring harm to an innocent human girl, Inuyasha let Kagome go, thinking that he'd probably never run into her again...but it seemed that fate had other ideas.  
  
The day after that, Inuyasha ran into Kagome at the school garden, wanting to get flowers for his mom since her birthday was coming, soon. Imagine Inuyasha's surprise when Kagome's idea of a reward was to strip down to her underwear and prepare to have sex with him. Needless to say, the half-demon was definitely appalled by this sudden turn of events and ran out. Upon hearing of Kagome's reputation, however, he suddenly felt the urge to see her more often.  
  
Days passed and before too long, Inuyasha found himself deeply in love with Kagome, who began to reciprocate those feelings...even after Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend, Kikyo, came back to town, and Kagome was kidnapped by the deranged half-demon student, Izumo.  
  
Since then, Inuyasha and Kagome officially became a couple.  
  
"I brought you something," Kagome said as she held up the bundle, which she opened to reveal two lunchboxes. "One for me and one for you!"  
  
"You made me one?" Inuyasha asked as he took one of the bento boxes.  
  
"Just to show you that I love you," Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha smirked at her before he opened up the box, revealing an assortment of food such as chicken karaage, tamagoyaki (a little bit blackened in some parts), sweet potatoes, octopus weiners, rice balls, and fried pork cutlets.  
  
"Wow, you made all this?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I had a little help from my Mom," Kagome admitted. "I just thought that maybe you could use a change from eating instant ramen, every day."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. He didn't really have a problem with eating his daily cup of instant ramen...but then again, even that could get boring, now and then. Besides, Kagome did go through all this trouble of fixing this lunch box for him. The least he could do was at least try a bite. So, he sat down, took a pair of chopsticks and took a bite out of the tamagoyaki first...and the moment he did, all of a sudden, he found himself shoveling every morsel he could into his mouth while Kagome sat down beside him, giggling at his ravenous appetite.  
  
"I guess it's safe to say you like it, huh?" she asked.  
  
"Mm-hmm!" Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"How come you never eat my homecooked meals for you like that?" Sango asked as she looked at Miroku, who gulped.  
  
"Uhh...well...about that," Miroku said, nervously. "Y-you see, the thing is...I, err..."  
  
"Well? What are you trying to say?" Sango inquired. "That I'm a terrible cook?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted while Kagome glanced off to the side, an embarrassed blush forming on her face.  
  
"Kagome, you don't think my cooking is terrible, do you?" Sango asked.  
  
"...Well..." Kagome muttered. "Umm..."  
  
_ 'I can't just tell her that the last time I ate something she made, I ended up in the bathroom for almost 6 hours...!'_  
  


XXX

  
12:12 PM.  
  
Empty trays and bento boxes were the only sign of a finished meal. The two couples remained on the roof, staring up at the sky. Miroku leaned against the wall with Sango, his arms still wrapped around her shoulders while Inuyasha lied on his back with his arms behind his head and Kagome lied with her head on his stomach, her hands folded over her own abdominal area.  
  
There were so few clouds these days. Hardly provided any shade, but...they didn't mind. It was still beautiful to look at.  
  
"So, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"What are you doing for summer break?" Kagome inquired.  
  
"Oh...I dunno," Inuyasha replied. "My parents and I are probably gonna go to our summer house for a few weeks."  
  
"The one in Hokkaido, right?" asked Miroku.  
  
"That's the only one we have," Inuyasha answered. "You ought to know. You've been there."  
  
"Yeah, only once," Miroku pointed out.  
  
"What are you going to do, Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Kagome replied. "I'll probably just stay home for most of the summer. Maybe go to a festival later."  
  
"That sounds fun!" Sango added. "You know, my Dad got me a new kimono for summer! Maybe you and I could go, together!"  
  
"And don't forget me, right, love?" Miroku asked.  
  
"...You, I'm still skeptical about," Sango quipped, causing Miroku to drop his jaw while Inuyasha snickered.  
  
"She's got your number, Miroku," he said, causing his best friend to sneer at him.  
  
"Haha, very funny," Miroku said, sarcastically.  
  
"What are you doing for summer, Miroku?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Oh, you know," Miroku said. "This and that."  
  
"By which he means trying to pick up chicks," Inuyasha retorted, prompting Miroku to toss his empty milk carton at his forehead. "Ow!"  
  
"Oops! Did I do that?" Miroku asked, feigning innocence, causing Inuyasha to growl at him, but then Kagome gently reached up, took his left ear betwixt her thumb and index finger, and began to tenderly rub the fuzzy appendage, causing Inuyasha to sigh softly, a soft rumble reverberating in his chest, which made Kagome giggle at the feeling.  
  
"That better?" she asked.  
  
"Thanks, baby," Inuyasha said, locking his smoldering golden eyes with her chocolate brown orbs. Kagome sat up on her elbows before she crawled over to Inuyasha's face, prompting him to prop himself up, too, chuckling darkly as he gently cupped Kagome's face. "How'd you get to be so cute?"  
  
"It's a gift," Kagome shrugged...before she soon wrapped her lips around his, causing him to moan softly in her mouth as he pulled her close.  
  
Taking this as their cue to leave, Miroku and Sango glanced at each other before they smiled and promptly took the exit. Kagome moaned quietly, her hands gripping Inuyasha's shoulders while he let his hands roam down her back and her nice, slender curves, one hand slowly reaching under her skirt. That's when Kagome squeaked as she felt a set of claws slipping under her panties and squeezing her right butt cheek. Not long after, she pulled away, giving the half-demon a sultry grin.  
  
"Naughty doggy," she said.  
  
"I don't know any other way to be," Inuyasha smirked while Kagome lowered herself down, laying a trail of kisses down from his jaw to the base of his neck. "Ohhhh...ohh, yeah, right there, baby...!"  
  
Another giggle bubbled from Kagome's throat.  
  
"You like that, huh?" she asked.  
  
"What do you think?" Inuyasha inquired, his crooked grin widening, showing off a glinting fang that he knew Kagome hated because it turned her on so bad.  
  
"That's not fair," she said with a playful pout. "You know that I can't resist that."  
  
"I know, that's why I do it," Inuyasha replied before they started to kiss, again.  
  
"Mmm..." Kagome moaned as she momentarily pulled away squeezed her body up against his. "You know what'll be nice about summer break?"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"We could have more moments like this," Kagome answered as she rubbed her nose up against his. "You and me, alone...together..."  
  
"Yeah..." Inuyasha drawled as he brought her lips against his, his right hand gently brushing up into her hair. He pulled away again just to bury his nose in those luscious charcoal locks...to breathe in and drink her intoxicating scent of roses, mint tea, and vanilla.  
  
God, he just loved this smell...  
  
He loved _her_. Her body, her eyes, her smile, her personality, her scent..._everything_.  
  
How in the hell did he ever get so lucky?


	2. The Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha wakes up on the first day of summer vacation and goes to ask Kagome’s mother an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Monday, July 20th. 9:45 AM.  
  
It had been well over a month, now, and after weeks and weeks of slow-going classes, the day of summer vacation had finally arrived for the students of Shikon High. Some were already out, celebrating their newfound freedom in style, such as going to the movies with their significant other or going somewhere overseas for vacation, like Hawaii. Others decided to take advantage of being out of school in a more lackadaisical manner.  
  
Take right now, for instance.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha snored as he lied in his dark, cool bedroom, a pool of saliva forming on his pillow. The blinds were closed to keep out the sunlight and he had the lights turned off. Underneath his covers, the only article of clothing he wore were his boxers and the fake rosary necklace Kagome gave to him for his birthday earlier this spring. Miyuki, his now 3-month-old cat, lied curled up at the foot of his bed, purring softly.  
  
"Inuyasha! Wake up, honey!"  
  
Inuyasha groaned as he turned on his side, away from the door as he pulled another pillow over his head in an attempt to block out his mother's calls. He loved her and everything, but why couldn't she understand that he wanted to sleep in today?  
  
"Inuyasha, get out of bed, right now! I am not going to let you sleep the whole day away!"  
  
"Just five more minutes, Mom!" Inuyasha argued.  
  
"...1."  
  
"...Mom, I'm 18. Don't you think I'm a little old for that by now?"  
  
"2."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"2 1/2..."  
  
"Okay, okay, jeez!"  
  
To this day, he still does not know how counting to three works. Begrudgingly, though Inuyasha wanted to remain in bed, he was getting hungry. As he sat up, Miyuki suddenly opened her eyes, gave a tongue-curling yawn, and stretched out her paws, causing Inuyasha to smile as he gently stroked her from head to tail, causing her to purr. Then, the half-demon stretched his arms over his head, causing his shoulders to give off a popping sound that caused him to sigh in relief before he pushed the bedsheets off of him, then gathered some clothes from the floor: a dark red shirt that said "SANKON TESSOU" in black letters and a pair of black cargo pants before he headed to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Inuyasha loved the summer...mostly because he didn't have to go to school for at least 2 months. He would spend the days just chilling out in the house or hanging out in the city with Miroku. Of course, now that Kagome was in his life, he would have to find a way to spend time with her...not that that wasn't what he was doing throughout their time spent at school.  
  
As Inuyasha finished his shower, he attempted to tie his hair up in a bun since he knew it was going to get hotter throughout the season...except there was just one problem: it was so damn long, his fingers kept getting tangled in it.  
  
"MOM~!!!"  
  
True to form, his mother came and happily brushed and combed his tresses, then tied it all up in a man-bun and even secured with two hairpins. Then, she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, causing his face to turn a light pink...but, in all seriousness, gratitude overcame his embarrassment, and in turn, he kissed his mother on her cheek, causing her to chuckle warmly as she hugged her half-demon son from behind. Inuyasha tried hard to hide the smirk forming on his cheek.  
  
The things he did for love.  
  
As he sat and ate breakfast with his parents, Toga glanced over at his son as he ate some grilled salmon.  
  
"So, Inuyasha," Toga began, "have you packed everything yet?"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked as he looked up from his food.  
  
"Sweetie, don't you remember?" Izayoi asked. "We're going to our summer house in Hokkaido in a few days."  
  
"...Oh, right," Inuyasha muttered as he took a bite out of his fried eggs.  
  
"Well, have you?" Toga asked. "We don't wanna rush to the train because you haven't packed everything like last time."  
  
"I'll get everything packed this time, I swear," said Inuyasha.  
  
"And before you ask, we're taking Miyuki with us," Izayoi added.  
  
"Thanks, Mom," said Inuyasha as he finished off his food, then carried his dishes to the sink. "Thanks for the food."  
  
As Inuyasha went to wash the dishes, the phone rang, prompting Toga to get up and answer it.  
  
"Hello, Taisho Residence," he said. "...Oh, hi, Kagome!"  
  
"MINE!!" Inuyasha cried as he suddenly snatched the phone out of his father's hand and held it to his ear, striding casually to the living room. "Hey, baby girl. Nah, I'm not doing anything...except thinking of you."  
  
Izayoi chuckled as she watched her son walk away with the phone in his hand while Toga sighed in slight irritation.  
  
"I think it's nice that Inuyasha has someone to talk to," said Izayoi.  
  
"Yes, except they talked last night," Toga rebuked as he sat back down at the table, "and the night before, and on Saturday, when she came over and..." He then paused. "...Actually, I don't even wanna think about what they were doing that night."  
  
"Oh, come, Toga," said Izayoi. "We were in love, too."  
  
"Were we this much in love?" Toga quipped. "Because I'm pretty sure there's a limit."  
  
"Oh, stop," Izayoi chided. "I think it's sweet that they call each other...and besides, you like her, don't you?"  
  
Toga chuckled, a smirk creasing his lips.  
  
"I thought so," Izayoi mused...but then her face lit up. "Oh! I have a splendid idea!"  
  
"Oh, no..." Toga muttered.  
  
"Let's have Inuyasha invite Kagome to come to our summer house in Hokkaido with us!" Izayoi exclaimed.  
  
"Izayoi, do you know how expensive three train passes to Hokkaido are?" asked Toga.  
  
"I'm sure Kagome has one," said Izayoi.  
  
"Maybe so, but what about Kagome's family?" Toga asked. "Inuyasha can't just go to her house and take her."  
  
"I know that," Izayoi assured. "I just thought it'd be nice if she came along...and Inuyasha seems lonely without her around."  
  
"Izayoi..." Toga started.  
  
"Please, Big Daddy?" Izayoi asked while pursing her lips in a pout. Her secret weapon.  
  
"...Ugh...you know I can never say no when you call me 'Big Daddy' and pout like that," the great dog demon bemoaned while Izayoi giggled, mischievously.  
  
"If you guys are gonna kiss, I'm gonna puke!!" called Inuyasha from the other room.  
  


XXX

  
11:34 AM.  
  
Kagome was up in her bedroom, folding her laundry and putting it away. She was wearing a hot pink T-shirt with a pair of white shorts, and her hair was tied back in a ponytail with a pink scrunchie. As she put her clothes away, she picked up a red thong with black lace, causing her to giggle as her face turned red.  
  
"Hey, that's the thong I bought you last month!"  
  
"AAH!!" Kagome shrieked as she turned around, only to see a certain dog-eared half-demon, grinning at her toothily as he sat perched in her window, which caused her to snort as she walked up and lightly swatted his chest. "You sneak!"  
  
"It's a gift," Inuyasha boasted as he entered the room, planting a kiss on Kagome's lips, which caused her to moan softly in his mouth before she pulled away.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Actually...I'm here to talk to your Mom," said Inuyasha.  
  
"My Mom?" Kagome repeated, tilting her head in puzzlement. "Why?"  
  
"Well...my Mom wants you to come to our summer house in Hokkaido with us," said Inuyasha, "and...before I ask you, I have to ask if it's okay with your mom."  
  
"What's okay with me?"  
  
The couple turned to see Atsuko walk in.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Hello, Inuyasha!"  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha said as he bowed his head in greeting. "Uh...can I talk to you?"  
  
"Of course, dear," Atsuko answered. "How about we go downstairs and I'll make you a cup of tea?"  
  


XXX

  
11:40 AM.  
  
Inuyasha sat at the table as Atsuko set down a cup of tea in front of him while Kagome's younger brother, Sota, sat next to him, watching him with bright eyes and a broad smile. Inuyasha glanced over at the 9-year-old boy before he gently ruffled his hair, causing him to laugh.  
  
This wasn't the first time Inuyasha had been in Kagome's house. When he first started dating her earlier in the spring, Kagome brought him over so that she could introduce her to her family. Granted, it was a bit awkward at first. Inuyasha actually thought that Atsuko wouldn't like him because of his heritage, but she was all too eager to welcome him into their home. Sota grew quite fond of him, too, seeing him as an older brother figure, and Inuyasha also warmed up to him.  
  
Kagome's grandfather...well, it took a little time, but eventually, he started to get used to him being around, as well.  
  
"Now, Inuyasha," Atsuko said as she sat down in front of him, "what do you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well, my Mom would like to invite Kagome to come with us to our summer house in Hokkaido," Inuyasha said. "We're gonna be there for at least 3 weeks. I mean...I'm not gonna make Kagome come with us if she doesn't want to...it's just that my Mom, Dad, and I thought I should get your permission before hers."  
  
"Is that so?" Atsuko asked.  
  
"Yes," Inuyasha replied. "So...what do you think?"  
  
"...I have a few conditions," said Atsuko.  
  
"O-of course!" Inuyasha replied as he sat up straight.  
  
"First, you better keep your eyes on Kagome."  
  
"Of course, I will, I promise!"  
  
"Second, make sure she calls me when she gets there and at night before she goes to bed."  
  
"Consider it done."  
  
"And finally...if I find out that Kagome's been hurt, we're going to have words. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Atsuko smiled at Inuyasha, who gave her an awkward, crooked grin before she gently reached her hand over and touched his cheek, causing his face to turn a light pink.  
  
"I trust you, Inuyasha," she said. "If Kagome really loves you, I know that you'll keep her safe."  
  
"...Of course, I will," Inuyasha nodded. "You can count on me, Mrs. Higurashi."  
  
"Oh, sweetheart, you don't need to be formal with me," said Atsuko. "You can call me Atsuko...or Mom if you want to."  
  
"Uh...I would call you Mom, but I don't want my Mom to get mad," Inuyasha said, sheepishly, causing Atsuko to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny down here?" Kagome asked as she walked in.  
  
"Nothing," Inuyasha replied. "I just got your mom's permission to bring you to Hokkaido...that is, if you want to come along."  
  
"I'd love to go!" Kagome exclaimed. "I've never been to Hokkaido before!"  
  
"I heard it's a little cooler in the summer over there," said Sota.  
  
"That's why my parents and I head out there," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh! I better start packing then!" Kagome exclaimed as she headed upstairs.  
  
With that being said, she hurried up the stairs...but then she came back and gave her mother a quick hug.  
  
"Thanks, Mom," she said.  
  
"No problem, hon," said Atsuko as her daughter headed back upstairs while Inuyasha turned to look at her.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "Thanks...umm...Ma."  
  
Atsuko's eyes widened...but then she gave him a warm smile as she went up and hugged him, causing him to blush lightly at first...but then, slowly, he gently wrapped her arms around the woman while he affectionately nuzzled his cheek into her hair, causing her to chuckle softly.


End file.
